1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed wire printing device for accounting machines, terminals, teleprinters, and similar office machines, wherein the wires are slidably mounted on a carriage movable in front of a recording medium and individually actuated by controlling electromagnets to print alphanumeric characters and graphic symbols on said medium in accordance with a dot matrix of lines and columns, and in which the printing extremities of the wires are aligned on two side-by-side columns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wire printing device is known wherein, in order to obtain a printed result in accordance with a 7.times.5 matrix, 14 wires are mounted in a free-running manner on a movable frame in front of a recording medium, the said wires being arranged in alignment on two side-by-side columns of seven wires each.
In such a device, the distance between the two columns of wires is equal to the distance between two columns of the dot matrix and the two columns of wires are activated simultaneously by a suitable controlled actuating circuit. This device has the disadvantage that the maximum absorbed power of the electromagnets is very high when all the wires of the two columns are actuated. In cases where the control of the electromagnets is governed by a program storage, the simultaneity of the actuation requires as many memory outlets as there are electromagnets or the employment of a further memory register.